The 12 Days of XMas: Thundercats Style
by AJ Angelique
Summary: The Four Sisters head to Cat's Lair and sing a Thundercats version of a classic X-Mas Carol


Twelve Days of X-Mas: Thundercats Style  
  
Disclaimer:   
I don't own nay characters of the Thundercats, they are just on loan for the time beings and will be returned to DIC animation when I'm through with them...I'm return them to Mr. Wold as well, but he's dead so that ain't possible...  
  
PS: To laern more about the Four Sisters, read "Profiles of Sorrow" under Around Town: Fall Time  
  
With that done, on with the show!  
  
The Four Sisters are all in the living room with an roaring fir in the fire place. Diana is playing chess with a computer, Anyanka is drawing in her sketch book, Angelina is watching DNA^2, and Angelique is reading a book on the couch.  
"Hey, let's go caroling!" Anyanka FireStone as she puts down her sketch book.  
"OK!" Diana and Angelina exclaim as Angelique rolls her eyes with her nose stuck in Dracula by Bram Stoker. The book is promtly tore out of her hands and she looks up to see a glaring Angelina.  
"Why are we wasteing time, let's go," Angelique said as she jumps up and dashes into the closet to grab winter gear. Once all bundled up the four sisters head off to some other realm to sing carols...  
______________  
The 12 Days of X-Mas: Thundercats Style  
AJ Angelique  
  
The Thundercats were all gathered at Cat's Lair haveing an Soltice party when the Four Sisters appeared in the doorway. They all took one look at them and freaked.  
"SILENCE!" Diana shouted and the room got quiet enough to hear a pin drop.  
"Now, why in the Nine Hells are you panicking?" Diana asked sternly.  
"We were told the when you four are together it means Appocolypse," Lion-O spoke up and Diana groaned as she held a hand over her eyes as she began to get a headache.  
"Urban myth, we're only here to sing Carols," Angelina said with a grin as she held up her carol book as Anyanka hid behind her and Angelique was snickering at this before getting wapped over the head with her carol book. Angelique growled at this as Anyanka stuck her tounge out at her sister while useing Angelina as a sheild a sweat drop appeared beside her head.  
"You sure..." Pumyra started to say as she looked on at this with a raised eye brow.  
"Yes," Diana said in a deep tone of voice and glares.  
"Oh come on, what['s the harm in hearing us sing a carol?" Angelina asked as cheerfully as she could as Anyanka and Angelique got into a brawl behind her back. After some murmuring, it was decided that the girls could sing one song.  
"YA!" Angelina exclaimed and her loud voice made Anyanka & Angelique stop fighting in mid punch. Once they learned that they were going to sing, the two were perfect angels and quickly took their places beside their sisters.  
"Allrighty then. 12 Days of Christmas, Thundercats Style," Diana said happily and the Thundercats looked on with rasied eyebrows as the girls all turned to the proper page of music.  
  
"On the 1st day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, the Sword of Omens," the Four Sisters sang happily as Lion-O's hand subconsiously slipped over the Claw Sheild where the Sword of Omens was currently resting and growling lightly.  
  
"On the 2nd day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, two Thunderkittens."  
Wiley Kit and Wiley Kat looked on at this with amused grins at being mentioned in this song.  
"And the Sword of Omens."  
  
"On the 3rd day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Three Hover Boards."  
"Only Three?" Panthro asked.  
"That's all you've made so far," Angelique said with a grin that made the twins snicker lightly.  
"Two Thunder Kittens and the Sword of Omens."  
The sword growls once again.  
  
"On the 4th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Four Bumbking Mutants," the sisters sang and everyone broke out in laughter at the truth of this.  
"Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
The Sword growls once again and receives an annoyed glare from Angelique which quiets it down a bit.  
  
"On the 5th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, FIVE THUNDERTANKS!" the sisters sang loudly and Panthro looked up with this grin on his face and a glint in his eyes that made everyone else roll their eyes a bit.  
"Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
The Sword growls once again.  
"Shit up crutch," Angelique growls under her breath and the Sword of Omens went quiet right then which made the Ambasador of Darkness grin.  
  
"On the 6th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, six warrior madiens."  
"Why would you want that many?" Lion-O asked.  
"Harem," Angelique instantly said with this wicked grin which brought a blush to Angelina's face as Lion-O looked on confussed, Panthro & Diana laughed, Anyanka & Tygra sighed, and the others rolled their eyes.  
"FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
The Sword remained silent and Angelique grinned happily.  
  
"On the 7th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Seven Scheming Luanatacs."  
"Do we want to know?" Cheetara asked. Diana nodded and it was left at that.  
"Six Warrior Madiens  
FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
  
"On the 8th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Eight Silky Fruits."  
Tygra looked up with interest and Angelina mouthed 'later' which brought a grin to the tiger's face.  
"Seven Scheming Lunatacs  
Six Warrior Madiens  
FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
  
"On the 9th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Nine Running Berbils."  
"Running Berbils?" Bengali asked.  
"That's what they're doing 80% of the time," Diana said, matter of factly.  
"Especially when Panthro joyrides his precious ThunderTank," Angelique said and the others looked at a now very nervous Panthro.  
"Eight Silky Fruits  
Seven Scheming Lunatacs  
Six Warrior Madiens  
FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
At the mention of the Silky Fruit, Tigra's mouth began to water.  
  
"On the 10th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Ten Treasures of Thundera."  
"Ten, there's only ten?" Lion-O asked.  
"I thought there was more than that," Pumyra chipped in.  
"There is," Lynxo piped in.  
"Maybe they mean those magical peice we've found so far," Bengali added which made the sisters roll their eyes.  
"Nine Running Berbils  
Eight Silky Fruits  
Seven Scheming Lunatacs  
Six Warrior Madiens  
FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
  
"On the 11th day of Christmas Jaga gave to me, Eleven Thundercats."  
All the Thundercats simply smile with pride.  
"Ten Treasures of Thundera  
Nine Running Berbils  
Eight Silky Fruits  
Seven Scheming Lunatacs  
Six Warrior Madiens  
FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of Omens"  
  
"On the 12th day of Christmas gave to me, Tweleve Mummra Disguises!"  
"WHAT!?" all the Thundercats gasped and the Four Sisters looked up confussed.  
"I thought you knew, Mummra can change into just about anyone he wants...or could he?" Angelina asked and looked at Diana.  
"That weakling probably can't even change into a fly like he did the day Snarf had the bracelet," Diana said smugely as the Thundercats looked at each other in worry.  
"Eleven Thundercats  
Ten Treasures of Thundera  
Nine Running Berbils  
Eight Silky Fruits  
Seven Scheming Lunatacs  
Six Warrior Madiens  
FIVE THUNNDERTANKS!!!  
Four Bumbling Mutants  
Three Hover Boards  
Two Thunder Kittens  
And the Sword of OMENS!" the Four Sisters sang the big finale and the Thundercats all aplauded as the sisters bowed.   
  
The girls were then given some hot cups of cider before they left.  
"Oh Ty, you're gift is in your room," Angelina said with a wink just as she and her sisters vanished in starlight. All the Thundercats then looked at a now nervous Tygra.  
"What?" he asked.  
"What did she give you?" Cheetara asked with her hands on her hips.  
"Just some fruit..." Tygra started and just about everyone groaned.  
"Oh Gods no, not more Silky Fruit," Snarf whined.  
"No, it's not Silky Fruit. It's something similar called Techa Fruit from a place called Neopia," Tygra said.  
"Oh, really," Cheetara said with fold arms.  
"Fine. Since you don't believe me I'll just have to prove it to you," Tygra said as he swiftly grabbed Chetara and carried her out of the room over his shoulder as she had this shocked look on her facr while everyone else (except Lynxo) looked on with dropped jaws before resuming their party.  
  
END  
  
Author: Well one realm down and many more to go. Gods only know which realm our favourite will go to next...Gods have mercy on them (omnious tone)  
  
(Author is promptly pelted by snowballs, some of which hits the computer)  
(Author turns around to see the Four Sisters standing together looking very innocent)  
(Computer begins to smoke and sparks)  
(everyone runs away as it explodes)  
  
Angelique: Hmm, tough luck love.  
(Author glares at her before promtly chasing Angelique and starting a Snwoball War) 


End file.
